


Three Halloweens

by flipflop_diva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, HP: EWE, Halloween, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, Post-Deathly Hallows, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years, three parties, three very different outcomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Halloweens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abluestocking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluestocking/gifts).



> Happy Halloween!

**[Year One]**

There was barely an empty inch of space in the living room of Ginny’s London flat, thanks to the array of costumed people sipping firewhiskey and butterbeer and dancing in all sorts of appropriate and inappropriate ways, but somehow Hermione had managed to secure herself a corner where no one else was, in a prime spot to watch all the goings on at the Halloween party.

But she was so focused on watching one person in particular — a brunette sporting a long black tail and small pointy ears and dressed head to toe in such a skintight black leather outfit that it made Hermione drool just thinking of what was _under_ it — that she didn’t even hear the redhead in the pirate costume sidle up next to her until she stuck a lemon bar right under her nose and made Hermione blink in surprise.

“You should just go up to her and tell her,” Ginny said as Hermione took the lemon bar — her fifth in the past hour — from her outstretched hand.

Hermione frowned at her friend. “Tell her I like her lemon bars?”

A smile spread across Ginny’s face, and she laughed. “If you must,” she said. “But I rather meant you should tell her you’d like to take her out.”

Hermione put the lemon bar in her mouth so she didn’t have to answer, but she could feel the heat burning up her entire face.

“Oh, come on, Hermione,” Ginny said, and she elbowed her in the side. “You don’t have to pretend with me. I see the way you look at her. The way you’re _looking_ at her.”

“I am doing no such thing!” Hermione protested, but she wondered if she was really that obvious and vowed to be more careful. It wouldn’t do if people besides Ginny knew she had feelings for someone she most definitely shouldn’t have feelings for.

**[Year Two]**

This time, it was Pansy alone in the corner, and she most definitely wasn’t pleased about it. She crossed her arms and glared at the bushy-haired girl in the clown costume — what kind of person dressed up as a clown these days anyway? — who hadn’t stopped talking to Luna Lovegood for the past three hours. Not that she was paying attention or anything.

A sharp poke in her side drew her eyes away from the one girl she didn’t want to have eyes on anyway, and as she turned her head, her gaze hardened into a glare. But Ginny Weasley did not seem to mind in the least. She just smiled and tipped her firewhiskey at Pansy.

“You know,” Ginny said after taking a sip of her drink. “She would say yes if you asked her.”

Pansy stilled, just slightly, before releasing a breath and forcing herself to act natural. Or not even act. She was natural. What was Ginny blathering on about anyway?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Pansy said.

“Sure you don’t,” Ginny said. “Because neither of you is making eyes at the other when you think no one is watching.”

“Again,” Pansy said, and she tried to find somewhere else to focus her attention, but for Merlin’s sake, why was the stupid clown in her line of sight again? “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“That’s fine,” Ginny said, and she sounded so casual about it, Pansy had an urge to scream. “I just thought I’d throw it out there. Do as you will.”

Ginny sauntered away. Pansy couldn’t help but roll her eyes. There was one thing in this world she most definitely was never going to do, and that was ask Hermione Granger on a date.

Never.

Ever.

Ever.

Ever.

Right?

**[Year Three]**

The burlesque dancer costumes were scattered across the floor. A dress here, a high heel there, a few necklaces over that way.

The two previously costumed women had other things on their minds.

Pansy slipped a finger inside her girlfriend as she kissed from her neck to her chest and down her stomach.

“Isn’t this better than a party?” Pansy whispered into Hermione’s taut flesh.

“Ginny’s going to _crucio_ us for missing it,” Hermione gasped, a moan leaving her lips just after the words.

Pansy looked up, caught Hermione’s eyes and smirked. “I can handle Ginny tomorrow,” she said. “But tonight I’m handling you.”

She thrust a second finger inside and twisted hard. Hermione closed her eyes.

“Yes,” she managed. “You’re right. We can definitely deal with Ginny tomorrow.”


End file.
